


The Toy

by Anonymous1998



Series: The Horny Secrets in Hawkins [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous1998/pseuds/Anonymous1998
Summary: Billy decides to have some fun with a sleeping El.





	The Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be out next week. Along with part three of learning with hopper, and part three of the weirdo on Mike’s basement.

‘Oh El. I'm gonna have some fun with you’. Billy smirked as he undid his pants, and underwear. Eleven was still asleep, not aware of what was going on. Billy crawled on top of her and pulled her sleep shirt off, showing off some small but nice round breasts. ‘Now we’ve got to take those skimpy shorts off.’ 

Billy failed to notice Max stirring in her sleep. Max screamed when she saw Billy attempting to remove El’s sleep shorts off. Billy fell off the bed as El woke up.

El felt afraid as she realised her upper half was bare before angrily reacting to the older teen on the floor. El forced his body into the wall, knocking him out in the process.

‘El! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?’ Max asked worriedly. She was taken aback at El’s smile. ‘I’m fine.’ El turned towards Billy and smiled more before facing Max. ‘Wanna have some fun?’ El wriggled her eyebrows. Max’s eyes widened before a hint of a smile showed up on her face. ‘What kind of fun?’

* * *

 

Billy’s head was throbbing when he came to. His vision was blurry and he was lightheaded. He was happy he was tied to the chair. Wait what?

Billy looked around and realised he was indeed tied to the chair. Not only that but he was naked as well. ‘Max! Where are you? Why am I tied down?’ Billy shouted. The door opened and in walked a very naked Max. All of Billy’s blood immediately shot downwards to his rather large member. ‘Max. Why are you naked?’ Max didn’t answer him and instead sat on the bed and started rubbing her pussy. Billy was already fully engorged at this point as his mouth started to water. Things got even better as El walked in, naked as the day she was born. She walked over to Billy and stood in front of him; her boobs were level with his eyes. She looked angry enough to make Billy’s hard on get softer.

Billy barely felt the slap when it happened. His cheek stung in pain. ‘Did I say you could talk; fuck toy?’ El said angrily. Billy’s eyes widened as El took a hold of his dick. ‘Did I say this could come up?’ El swung her foot back and kicked Billy in the balls. Billy howled in pain as his dick slowly wilted. El grabbed Billy’s head, forcing him to look at her. ‘You are going to watch your mistresses have some fun and if this-‘, El grabs his dick tight enough to hurt, ‘comes up anymore, you will be in a world of pain. Do you understand fuck toy?’ He nodded with slight fear. Billy gulped wondering how he was going to get out of this.

El smiled and walked over to Max, her butt swaying seductively. Billy immediately thought of anything that could will his erection to go away. El climbed on top of Max, her pussy already dripping with excitement. She swung a leg over Max’s head, gently lowering her sweet treasure over Max’s mouth. She moaned in pleasure as Max’s tongue began licking her before lowering her head to lick Max’s pussy.

Billy was in heaven and he wasn’t even allowed to enjoy it. Normally he wouldn’t give in so easily to women. Especially little girls. But something about El threw him off. Like she had been through enough shit that he would respect her. Not that he’d ever respect a women.

Billy looked down at his growing member and froze. The sounds of girls lapping at pussies had stopped. Billy gulped as he looked up.

He needn’t of worried because now the girls were rubbing their pussies against each other. El and Max moaned as their pussies rubbed together and their juices mixed as the two girls kissed fiercely. El began rocking her hips on top of Max while Max bucked her hips upwards.

They both continued this motion until they came together.

At this point, Billy was sweating from how hard he was trying to keep himself from getting hard.

But ultimately he failed. 

When the girls had gotten their breath back they made their way over to Billy. Max frowned, ‘Your mistress told you not to get hard, you stupid toy.’ Max kicked Billy’s dick. ‘Looks we get more fun, Max!’ El said with a smirk.

Billy was not used to this. He was not used to being dominated by two teenage girls. This was not the night he saw coming. Max pulled Billy’s dick towards his stomach while El took a few steps back.

Billy shook his head, ‘No. No! NO!’ Billy felt the crack before he heard it. The girls covered their ears as Billy let out a high pitched soprano note that would make most opera singers jealous.

‘I think that should be punishment enough.’ El smirked. She knelt down by Billy’s bruised dick and lifted it at the base. She moved her mouth over it, but Billy didn’t feel any part of her tongue or mouth. El had made sure that the only thing touching Billy’s cock was her hand...

And her teeth. She softly bit down on the fleshy tip of Billy’s dick, causing Billy to moan in pain. Max watched it awe as a tear rolled down his cheek.

At first Max hadn’t agreed to El’s idea but now she was upset at the fact that she didn’t suggest it. Billy attempted to buck his hips up but only succeeded at making El bite down harder.

Max clenched her fist and socked Billy in the nose. ‘Oh fuck toy, we’re going to have some fun tonight. This is just the warm up.’ Max said with a shit eating smirk.

El gave Billy one little lick before standing up, ‘you wanted to stick this up my tight little pussy, didn’t you? What else were you going to do? Stick up my backside?’

El turned around and bent over. She reached around and spread her butt-cheeks apart giving Billy a full view of her little butthole. ‘Well, I think it’s time you see what that feels like.’ Max said producing a bat from behind her back.

Billy felt his dick move inside her body as a cold sweat ran down him. He just should’ve stayed in his room.


End file.
